Christmas Wish
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in "Shattered", can Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lex deal with things before Christmas dinner?


Christmas Wish David J. Duncan December 2003  
  
Notes: Smallville and its characters belong to DC and the WB. "Every Breath You Take" belongs to the Police and is off the album "Synchronicity". Miri is my character. The poem "Bliss Through Trust" at the end is also mine. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com .  
  
Spoilers: Everything so far. (This is a post-eppie for "Shattered".)  
  
Chapter 1 [Smallville Regional Medical Center]  
  
As he had every night since the accident in the stables, Clark stood outside of Lana's hospital room with his face pressed against the window glass. That week had been traumatic for them and their inner circle of friends. Besides the accident in the stables, Clark had rescued Lex from Morgan Edge. Ironically though, he had almost needed the favor returned when Edge used kryptonite on him. Fortunately, he had survived that and Edge's car running into him.  
  
And I needed to make Lex think I was nuts to keep my secret safe. Some friend I am. He sighed and gazed at the woman he loved once more. While Lana had told him that she didn't feel safe around him anymore, he wanted to be around her. It was all he knew-kind of like that old song on that 80s station in Metropolis: every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you.  
  
I should go before they kick me out. He placed a kiss on his hand and planted it on the glass. Someday when I'm not such a jinx, I'll be good for you, Lana. With that, he turned and walked down the hall. As he reached the front door, he found Sheriff Adams waiting for him. "Hi, Sheriff Adams, how are you?"  
  
She squinted at him, taking in his facial expression and body language. "It's a slow night, Mr. Kent. You making your nightly visit, are ya?"  
  
He grimaced. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, Sheriff."  
  
She nodded. "I know and that's why I haven't said anything to you before now. I think it's really sweet how you're looking in on Miss Lang like that."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah too bad that I cause her to be hurt."  
  
She shook her head. "You've got a hero complex, don't ya? Well, get over it. Mr. Kent, while I hate it when you try to interfere in police business, I have to say you are a fine young man. You weren't anywhere near the stables when the accident happened. That was Lex Luthor's fault, not yours. Quit blaming yourself, all right? You can't save everyone. Go on home, son. She'll be okay for tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Sheriff, I appreciate it. Have a great night," he concluded, leaving the facility.  
  
I wish that boy would realize he doesn't have to save the world. He should just live his life. The sheriff walked back out of the hospital and toward her squad car. She would make one more patrol before heading back to the department.  
  
Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]  
  
Martha came down the stairs with a concerned look on her face. Normally, the week before Christmas would be a joyous time around the farm with pies baking and tree decorating. Clark's bed wasn't slept in last night. I wonder where he went. Finding her husband at the table, she asked him, "Jonathan, have you seen Clark?"  
  
"No, I haven't," he replied, his concern just as evident as hers. "Ever since Lex and Lana were hospitalized, he's been so reserved."  
  
"He's blaming himself for what happened to them," she pointed out.  
  
"He can't take responsibility for everyone," he argued. "But that's Clark."  
  
"I think we really need to have a talk with him at some point," she suggested, pouring coffee grounds into the coffee maker and starting it. "Abilities or not, he's still a teenager."  
  
"How to make him realize that is a mystery to me, Martha," he admitted, running his hands through his hair. "I would love an answer to that one."  
  
"I think we both would," she agreed, taking the cloth off the muffins she had left on the counter. At that moment, the door opened and Clark stumbled in. "Clark!"  
  
"Sorry. I was out in the barn thinking," the younger man apologized while collapsing into his chair at the table. His disheveled hair stuck out at all angles. The redness in his eyes stuck out to his parents. "I want to help them. Why can't I?"  
  
"I know you feel that way, Clark. You can't help everyone as much as you would like to," she pointed out while setting down a cup of coffee in front of him.  
  
"Nobody can do that, Son," Jonathan added. "You have to accept that. Meantime, go and get yourself some rest, all right?"  
  
"I guess," Clark relented. "By the way, I did everything last night. The milk pail's outside of the door. Hay's baled. And I fixed the fence along the back pasture." He shrugged, savoring the coffee and the muffin. "I needed to do something to feel useful."  
  
She felt her heart breaking at seeing her son like this. The most powerful teenager in the world and he feels so inadequate. I wish we could do something for him.  
  
"You are useful, Clark," his father pointed out to him while rubbing his shoulder. "You care about others. You're a big help around the farm. And you're the best son in the world.even if you do worry us with your disappearing acts." He allowed himself to smile. "You need to get it out of your system. That's okay."  
  
She hugged his shoulders. "We're a family, all right? You're not alone."  
  
He managed a smile for their benefit. "I know. Thanks though."  
  
"Anytime," Jonathan told him after bringing in the milk. "Get your winks in, Sleepyhead. You've earned them for now."  
  
Clark nodded and made his way up the stairs. Sleep. What a novel concept. With that, he fell onto his bed and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.  
  
Chapter 3 [Metropolis-Sanitarium]  
  
Chloe stood in front of the one-way glass and watched Lex curled up in the padded cell. After everything the group had been through, she wanted to be there for everyone. She had tried to cheer up Lana. Seeing Clark's sadness over the wreck of his relationship with Lana made her heart break. However, seeing Lex like this really got to her. His father did this to him. There's got to be a way we can prove it. We can get him out of here.  
  
"Looking for a byline for the Inquisitor, Miss Sullivan?" a familiar voice inquired.  
  
Her lip curled as she turned to face the Source of all Misery in Smallville. She hated Lionel Luthor's smugness. He had taken all of her security from her with the raids on the Torch. Worse, he had blamed Clark for what happened to Lex. "Actually, I'm trying to be here for my friend, Mr. Luthor, as if you need to know."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "So now Lex is your 'friend'? It wasn't that long ago that you were investigating him. How did you manage that leap?"  
  
She turned back to the glass where she watched Lex again. "I discovered that he's different from you."  
  
"He's a Luthor, Miss Sullivan," the businessman pointed out.  
  
"He may be a Luthor but he's not you! How do you sleep at night, Mr. Luthor? Tell me; how?" she demanded, getting right up in his face. "You play with people's feelings, preying on their insecurities. Do you like the fact that Clark's ripping himself apart with guilt? How do you like the fact that Lana is in that hospital bed?"  
  
"That is Clark's fault, not mine," he denied flatly. "Be careful, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Why? You're going to put me in a strait jacket too? You've already damaged the Torch's credibility. No, Mr. Luthor, you are at fault here. You drugged Lex. You knew Clark would react as he did. And by doing that, you helped put Lana in danger." She waved him off. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't do anything more to me than you have already."  
  
"Ask your father what I can do to him, Miss Sullivan," he threatened.  
  
She stared at him incredulously; her eyes tearing up. "You just can't stop, can you? Why don't you just leave us in peace? You already have all of this money and everything. However, you don't have the most important thing in the world-love and respect. We aren't going to take Lex from you. You're driving him away on your own!" With that, she stormed away, heading for the parking lot.  
  
Lionel frowned, knowing that she was right. Looking through the glass, he knew that he was in for a fight when it came to his son's future. You will be mine, Lex. I'll be sure of that.  
  
Chapter 4 [That afternoon]  
  
Lana stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She felt so lonely there, lying in that bed. A few plants decorated the area. Aunt Nell, Miri, and Chloe had visited her there. Still, she regretted her words to Clark earlier that week. He already felt guilty enough about what happened in the stable. Why did I say that? He doesn't mean to hurt me. She sighed to herself, wishing that all of the garbage of the last week would disappear.  
  
A knock came from the door. "Lana?" Miri stuck her head in and managed a smile for her friend's benefit.  
  
"Hey, Miri," Lana greeted. "Here to visit the prisoner, huh?"  
  
"They're doing the best they can for you, Boss," Miri replied with a humorous twist. "Meantime, I smuggled in a cappuccino." She set the cup down on the nightstand next to the bed. "The doctors say it's okay."  
  
What would I do without you, Miri? She managed a warm smile for her friend as she put the cup to her lips. After savoring the hot liquid for a minute, she put it back on the nightstand and said, "That was wonderful. How's everything at the Talon?"  
  
"We're surviving. Sandra, Becky and I are holding our own. And well, there's Clark too.."  
  
Lana looked anxiously at her friend. "What about Clark?"  
  
Miri slapped herself for letting that one slip. "Clark's been helping out everyday too. I tell him that he doesn't have to but he feels guilty."  
  
The café co-owner sighed again. "I told him to stay away. He puts me in danger."  
  
"You mean you put yourself in danger, Chief," Miri corrected her. Seeing the 'I don't know what you're talking about' glance in the patient's eyes, she continued, "I don't know what the deal with him is, Lana, but it isn't his fault alone that you're in danger around him."  
  
"What do you mean?" her manager asked, quirking her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Clark is the International Man of Mystery, Lana. He disappears and then reappears. He's always where you least expect. But I know three things. One, you choose to follow him. Two, he's always there when you need him. Three, he loves you," Miri noted. "With you out, he's a big help to us. He blames himself for what happened to you and Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I wish he would stop that. We have to move on," Lana remarked defensively.  
  
"Maybe. You know, Boss, when you have a good thing, you shouldn't toss it away so easily," Miri countered, getting up from her chair. "I'll be in tomorrow. If you need to talk, you know where I am." Giving her friend another helpful smile, she left the room.  
  
Lana folded her arms and felt her eyes water. Why do you have to make things so difficult, Clark? Why do we fight what we have? With that, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
****  
  
[Talon-Twenty minutes later]  
  
Miri hustled through the door of the café and tossed her coat on the seat in the back room before tying on her apron and returning to the counter. Why does this have to happen now? Lana, we need you here, especially with the Christmas promotions going on. Seeing Sandra scurry by, she asked, "How are we doing?"  
  
"Look around. We're swamped. Thankfully, Clark's keeps the dishwasher going," the other waitress reported. "And Byron's helping with Christmas decorations."  
  
"Byron?" Miri wondered. "Is that safe? I mean with the sun and all?"  
  
"Apparently, they came up with a SPF80 lotion for him. It works for a couple of hours," Sandra replied. "And even if he lapses, Byron likes being a part of everything."  
  
Miri smiled. "That's great. Where is he?"  
  
"Over in the corner hanging garlands," Sandra noted, a warm smile coming to her face.  
  
"I'll be right back." The interim manager walked over to where the poet labored on the decorations. "You have quite the gift with decorations too, Mr. Poet."  
  
Byron turned from where he was working. "Hi, Miranda, I hope you don't mind if I pitch in. I wanted to help out."  
  
"Thank you, Byron. I really appreciate it," she expressed. "You're doing a great job."  
  
"With everyone so sad, I want you to know, there's happiness to be had, I'm telling you so," he quipped, composing a stanza on the spot. "Clark's really suffering back there."  
  
"I know, Byron. I want to make him feel better," she agreed sadly, glancing toward the back room. "Has Chloe come in yet?"  
  
"She's over in the corner," he indicated, pointing toward the reporter.  
  
"Thanks for doing the decorating, Byron. Once again, I appreciate it," she told him.  
  
He smiled warmly as he set to work once again.  
  
What would we do without our friends? Miri wandered over to where Chloe sat. While the reporter would be normally typing away on a story and guzzling away the Talon's java stores, she sat with her chin in her left hand, staring into the overcast Kansas grayness. "Hi, Chloe. Mind if I take a seat?"  
  
"Hey, Miranda, sure," she replied without looking at the other woman.  
  
"How's Mr. Luthor?" Miri asked.  
  
Chloe shot her a vicious glare before realizing which 'Mr. Luthor' she meant. "Lex is in a strait jacket and drugged. His father is playing pit bull guard dog. He's not crazy, Miranda! Why can't we make them see that?"  
  
"His father has them convinced of that," the interim manager replied. "We'll find a way to help him, Chloe." As the reporter turned to face her, she saw the other woman's hazel eyes brimming with tears. My word, she cares about him. "It's okay, you know."  
  
"What is?" the reporter sniffled. "I can't win anyhow. And I probably got my Dad fired too. Lionel Luthor threatened me this morning at the sanitarium. You know how I am. I practically dared him to do it. I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing him, Clark, and Lana where they are right now." She broke down, crying on the table.  
  
Miri rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Chloe. You'll see. We'll get through this one. And it's okay to care for him."  
  
"What?" Chloe inquired.  
  
"You care for Mr. Luthor.Lex," Miri noted. "It's clearly on your face."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. He's where he is because he tried to protect me!" the reporter retorted miserably.  
  
"I think there's more to it than that, Chloe," Miri informed her. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Chloe told her, getting up from the table and handing her $3.00. "Thank you. There's something else I can do."  
  
"Really? What is that?" her friend asked.  
  
"Not yet. I want to try this out first," Chloe concluded, putting on her coat and hustling out into the afternoon bleakness.  
  
I hope you're on to something, Chloe. For all of our sakes, I hope it works. Miranda walked from table to table, checking on customers as she headed for the back. As everyone was set for the moment, she made her way there to find Clark washing away. "You make those shine any brighter and I'm going to need a new pair of shades."  
  
He looked over at her, making no effort to hide his gloominess. "Hey, Miri, what's going on?"  
  
"Other than the fact that all of my friends are more depressed than Lionel Luthor at audit time, oh nothing much. How are you doing, Clark?" she asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm hanging in there," he muttered, wiping a mug as he spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me the question that's burning inside of you?" she insisted, grabbing his arm.  
  
He bowed his head. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Lana is doing better. Granted she's miserable in that room by herself," she pointed out.  
  
"I should just stay away from her," he argued, setting down the last mug in the strainer. "Miri, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really, I do. But I just get Lana hurt when she's there with me. I don't want her to hurt anymore. She asked me to stay away."  
  
"Clark, that was her pain talking!" Miri argued. "If you'd stop thinking of yourself as a jinx, maybe she wouldn't think that way either."  
  
He stared at her angrily and threw his coat on, stalking out of the Talon under a dark cloud.  
  
Can this get any worse? Miri sat in the corner and stifled a few tears of her own. It's almost Christmas. Why can't we all be happy? I wish it could be so.  
  
Chapter 5 [About 9:00 that night]  
  
Chloe pulled her car into the MacKenzies' driveway and parked it. After leaving the Talon, she went home and had sulked for a couple of hours. Finally, she decided to do something about everyone's problems including her own. I hope that Sarah can help us. She walked up the stairs and hesitantly rapped on the door.  
  
The door opened and Sarah greeted, "Come in, Chloe. Thanks for stopping by."  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to talk with me," the reporter replied, entering the house. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are in Metro for the weekend," Sarah noted, speaking of her foster parents. "They won't mind you being here. What's going on?"  
  
"This has been the week from Hell, you know? I mean, Lex is in that mental asylum. Lana's in the hospital. Clark's miserable. Miranda's sad because everyone's depressed. And I hate the fact that I can't do more to help out. I was hoping you could."  
  
Sarah scratched her scalp. "What can I do?"  
  
"Is there a way you can help me reach out to Lex and the others? I'm willing to go under to help them," Chloe asserted. "Can you help me?"  
  
The hostess pondered this issue for a minute. Clark and Chloe know about me, but can I risk letting Lex and Lana know? Can I trust them? They're your friends, Sarah, and they're counting on you. "Very well, Chloe, you want to sit in the chair and relax? That's needed for you to work with me."  
  
The reporter did so, closing her eyes and giving in to her drowsiness. Within minutes, she was snoring away.  
  
I hope this works. With that, Sarah stretched out on the couch and entered the dreamscape herself.  
  
****  
  
[Sarah's Dreamscape]  
  
Chloe shivered. It's so cold. How can this be? She opened her eyes to find herself in a snow-covered field. "What is this?"  
  
"This is our friends' dreariness you see, Chloe," Sarah pointed out, appearing next to her. "I have reached out to all of them as well."  
  
The blonde spitfire nodded and shuddered forward. The prairie's icy wind cut right through her. The snow came up to her knees but she plodded on, determining to do something. I won't let this crap get in my way. I won't. For fifteen minutes, she broke Hope's trail. Finally she saw two forms huddled on either side of the path in front of her. "What the?" Coming closer, she recognized them. "Clark? Lana?"  
  
"C.Chloe?" Lana chattered, trying to keep warm.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Chloe wondered. I need to get her warmed up.  
  
At that moment, a blanket appeared in her hand.  
  
Without a second thought, she wrapped her housemate in it. "There you go."  
  
"Th.thank you," Lana expressed, trying to get warm.  
  
Strangely, Clark wasn't shivering. Instead he just sat there, moping miserably. "Go away and leave me alone, Chloe."  
  
"Clark Kent, quit feeling sorry for yourself!" she chided, plodding through the white mess to face him.  
  
"Get away from me. Don't you know I hurt everyone I'm close to?" he asked her.  
  
"You hurt us worse when you ignore us," the reporter pointed out. "You almost let Lana freeze, you know."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "It seems that all I do is hurt her."  
  
"C...Clark, s.stop it," Lana protested. "C.can we get warm?"  
  
"We need to k.keep moving," Chloe pointed out. "Sarah, is there some shelter?"  
  
"This is a prairie with snow everywhere, Chloe," the empath pointed out. "Let's do what you said. Come on. Clark, let's go."  
  
He stood up reluctantly, not wanting to cause his friends any more pain. Surprisingly to the others, he wasn't shivering at all.  
  
Clark's forgetting to act normally. He must really be out of it. Sarah made a note to remind him at the first opportunity.  
  
What do you have under that plaid, Farm Boy? A heater? Chloe groused the sentiment in her head as she led her companions through the icy waste in search of a shelter.  
  
"C.can you help me with Lana, Clark?" Sarah requested, feeling the cold herself.  
  
He nodded and slipped his love's arm around the back of his neck, supporting her as they kept going.  
  
"Tha.nk you," Lana whispered, shivering the words out.  
  
He nodded, bearing her weight with little trouble. The weight on his heart, however, pressed down on him increasingly with each step they took. I wish I could find shelter for us.  
  
****  
  
For another twenty minutes, the group trudged forward, supporting each other as they went. The air grew colder as they went.  
  
Despite his funk, Clark knew that the girls couldn't go much farther. He counted on them not to notice as he dropped his guard slightly to help them. We have to find shelter soon.  
  
"C.Clark, I.I'm sorry," Lana apologized.  
  
"For wh.what?" he asked, trying to resume the act.  
  
"I.I shouldn't have told you to stay a.way," she continued.  
  
He frowned. "It did h.hurt."  
  
She nodded. "Y.yeah." She allowed her eyes to close.  
  
"Keep going," he urged, shaking her.  
  
"Wan.na sleep," she argued drowsily. "S.so cold."  
  
"You heard him, Lana," Chloe asserted, trying to lend her friend a hand. I wonder if I just made things worse?  
  
Then he heard a moaning sound ahead of them. What now? "S.Sarah, wh.what's that?"  
  
Sarah stumbled ahead and saw a white bump shivering on the horizon. "Something's up there. I.I'm g.going to ch.check it out." She quivered her way ahead of the group and found someone curled up in the snow and bound in a strait jacket. The tell-tale bald head told her who it was. "Chloe! I n.need help!"  
  
The reporter hurried as fast as she could manage under the circumstances. "What is i.it?" Looking down at the figure, she rolled him over to see Lex's grimace and shivering in the snow. "Lex!" Ripping off her own coat, she covered him with it. "Come on, I.I'm h.here."  
  
For several minutes, he lay still.  
  
"Come on!" Chloe demanded, giving him a kiss.  
  
"W.who?" the billionaire inquired, squinting at her. "Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, Billionaire Boy. L.let's go," she asserted, pulling him up by the back of the jacket. Looking to Sarah, she pointed out, "W.we need s.shelter."  
  
"I.I know," Sarah agreed, looking to Clark. Do I ask him to reveal himself?  
  
Clark shivered while helping Lana to the others' side. "Lex?"  
  
Lex squinted at him. There was something about Clark but he couldn't remember what it was. "H.help m.me."  
  
Clark hesitated for a second. Does he remember seeing me stop Edge's car? Don't worry about that now. He needs help. With his free arm, he helped Chloe support the businessman. "S.Sarah? Where can we go?"  
  
She looked around the landscape once again. In the distance, she saw a small structure resembling a homesteader's shanty. "D.do you s.see that?"  
  
"That looks good to me," Clark agreed, helping Lex and Lana toward the structure. "C.come on, Chloe."  
  
The reporter staggered behind her friends. She, for one, was glad that they had found shelter at last.  
  
****  
  
Five minutes later, the quintet staggered into the small shelter and closed the door. While the prairie wind howled outside, they at least were under cover for the most part. They found a bed attached to the north, south and east walls. A small table sat in the middle of the room. In the corner, a rusted woodstove sat waiting to be used. A wood box sat in the other corner.  
  
"At least we're out of that wind," Chloe remarked, still trying to get warm.  
  
"Thankfully," Lana agreed, shivering herself.  
  
Clark took off his heavy plaid coat and wrapped her with it. "Take this."  
  
"Clark, you'll freeze!" she argued a minute later.  
  
"Let me worry about that," he countered, looking about the room. We need to get this place warmed up for their sakes. He opened the wood box to find twelve fairly decent sized pieces of wood and some kindling there.  
  
"Find anything?" Sarah wondered.  
  
"Yeah," Clark agreed, taking some kindling out of the box and putting it in the stove. "Do you have any matches?"  
  
The dreamer leaned close to him and whispered, "You don't need them. I'll tell the others you have them but use your heat vision."  
  
He nodded and did so. Focusing on the small scraps, he started a small fire going in the stove that he fanned with his hand. Within minutes, the flames were consuming a piece of wood. "That should do it," he noted.  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Lana expressed, huddling under his jacket. "You're a wonder."  
  
"That's me. The modern day miracle worker," he replied almost sadly.  
  
Lana rubbed his shoulder and retorted, "You are a miracle, Clark. I just wish you'd be honest with us.with me. I want to be there at your side if you let me." She allowed her eyes to shine into his.  
  
"We all do, Clark," Lex muttered, fighting against the sedatives coursing through his sleeping body back in the sanitarium. "But then again, I know you're different."  
  
"Different?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tell them, Clark. Tell them how you can survive getting hit by a car since you've done it now twice," the billionaire mumbled.  
  
"Lex, you're delusional," Lana argued. "Nobody could do that."  
  
"Our farm boy's done it. Everyone thinks I'm crazy because I say I saw it. But I know what I saw. Don't I, Clark?" Lex countered, looking right into his friend's eyes.  
  
Sarah stared at the bound businessman and then at Clark, not understanding how this could have happened. I haven't allowed anything in the dreamscape to endanger Clark's secret so how did he find out?  
  
Clark trembled for a second, not knowing what to do since he was torn by doubt. On the one hand, he wanted to let them know everything. On the other hand, his father's admonitions froze him in place. Can I trust them? Is it right to keep them in the dark like this? He looked at the quartet's eyes and felt their desire to know. More importantly, the desire to understand was there as well. It was that last thing that made up his mind. They need to know. "Lex, you did see it." He grasped the back of the other man's strait jacket and tore it open, freeing his friend.  
  
Sarah nodded with approval. He finally tells them.  
  
"You just tore that open with your bare hands!" Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Clark, how did you do that?" Lana insisted. "You're a meteor mutant, aren't you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not exactly. I need you all to keep this a secret." When they had all agreed to do so, he continued, "I'm an alien."  
  
"You're an alien?" Chloe giggled at that statement. "Yeah right, Clark, and I'm your long lost cousin."  
  
On the other hand, Lana recalled their conversation from the previous spring after Cyrus' mysterious healing of her horse. "Clark, do you remember when we were talking up in the Loft about aliens?"  
  
"I do," he replied. "And I remember you weren't too comfortable with them."  
  
She sighed, curling up closer to the fire. "It's just so weird. I mean you aren't who you pretend to be and yet, here you are."  
  
"I'm still Clark," he noted. "I'm still me."  
  
"And did you pretend to love me too?" she asked.  
  
The other three in the cabin stared incredulously at her. They knew how much Clark cared for her.  
  
He bowed his head feeling the sting in her words. "Lana, I may have faked everything else but never that. I love you. I just wanted you to accept me as normal. My Dad wouldn't let me tell any of you even if I wanted to."  
  
"And did you? Want to tell us, I mean," the former cheerleader inquired.  
  
"Every day. I hate hiding what I can do from my friends. I want to trust you all with my secret," he commented, pacing about the room. "The longer I keep this secret, the more I hurt you all. I don't want that to happen any longer. I hope I can trust you." His eyes teared up. "I want to trust you all."  
  
Chloe nodded. "You can count on me. I'll never tell Lionel Luthor or anyone else about you."  
  
Lex ran his hand over his scalp and frowned. "I have to admit that I'm annoyed at you for putting me off for so long. You could have told me sooner, Clark."  
  
The Kryptonian slumped to the ground and shuddered under the weight of that comment. "I know, Lex. I'm sorry."  
  
Lex shook his head at him. While he was furious at Clark for the lack of trust, he knew the other's protestations were true. His parents would do that to protect him. Too bad it's just a glass cage as bad as any my father might put him in. "I know that, Clark. I just need some time to deal with this stuff." Giving his friend the Smirk, he added, "We'll get through it together."  
  
Clark managed a smile. "Thanks, Lex. I really appreciate that." He gazed at Lana again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"You could have trusted me, Clark," Lana retorted.  
  
"I'm trusting you now, Lana," he declared, looking into her eyes. "I can't stand not being with you."  
  
"I know that," she agreed. "But how do I know that there are no other secrets?"  
  
"This is me, Lana. The real me," he insisted, holding her hands and staring into her eyes. "Please trust me."  
  
She saw something in his eyes: desperation, love and honesty. He's being sincere. He's really said everything. "Clark, I'm going to need time too. But I really appreciate your telling us. Let's see where this goes."  
  
"Can we be friends?" Clark requested.  
  
"Of course. You're my best friend. You know that," she assured him.  
  
"And I'll be there for you," he promised her. Then looking at everyone else, he emphasized, "All of you."  
  
"We know that, Clark," Chloe told him.  
  
"And we'll be here for you too," Lana promised him, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
At that moment, the wind quit howling and the air warmed slightly.  
  
"I think it's time for us to get out of here," Sarah announced. "Remember you will know what happened here. Clark's secret is a unique one. Very unique indeed. And Lana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't drive Clark away," she continued. "He does care." She shrugged and allowed the dreamscape to vanish, stirring them all from their sleep.  
  
Chapter 6 [MacKenzie House]  
  
Chloe opened her eyes to find herself back in Sarah's living room. "Wow. I can't believe that seemed so real."  
  
"The dreamscape is very real, Chloe. We were all there with you," Sarah noted as she sat up on the couch.  
  
"So Clark really is special?" the reporter inquired.  
  
The dreamer giggled. "He's always been special to you and Lana, Chloe. You're just now realizing how special he truly is. You do realize that he trusted all of you with what he is."  
  
Chloe threw her an inquisitive glance. "You mean that was real too?"  
  
"Indeed it was," Sarah declared, starting the coffee maker. "You are now part of a special group."  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Chloe realized.  
  
"Yes. I saw it in Clark's dreams," Sarah admitted. "However, I've kept his secret. Others know as well although I can't say who knows for sure. Now though, you, Lana, and Lex know as well. For better or for worse, you now share that knowledge."  
  
"I meant what I said in there," Chloe asserted, standing up and putting on her coat. "I need to check in on Lana and Lex. Thanks, Sarah."  
  
"My pleasure," Sarah concluded. "Drive safely now."  
  
"I will," the reporter promised, heading out the door and toward her car.  
  
After the latter had driven off into the night, Sarah smiled to herself. I hope everything works out for you all, my friends. You deserve it.  
  
Conclusion [One week later-Christmas Day]  
  
[Sanitarium]  
  
Chloe watched as the guard unlocked the room to the padded cell and allowed her inside. She had asked him to do so for a few minutes. However, even if she didn't have long in there, she needed to let Lex know she cared.  
  
Kneeling at his side, she greeted, "Lex, I'm here."  
  
He trembled but didn't look at her. The drugs still made him unresponsive.  
  
She bit her lip and fought back the tears. Your father's taken everything else from me. He won't take you. I promise that. She kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lex. I love you." Seeing the guard signal that her time was up, she stood and looked at him warmly.  
  
While walking out of the building, she heard the barest whisper inside of her head. I love you too, Chloe. Thank you for being here for me.  
  
He's fighting for me too. She smiled and allowed the happy tears to run down her face. Their love would sustain him in that place. She would make sure of that.  
  
****  
  
[Talon-About 2:00 PM]  
  
Clark rushed into the café anxiously. His experience in the dreamscape inspired him to share his secret with Lana. When he got to the Medical Center, her room was empty. Not knowing what to think, he super sped into town in search of answers.  
  
The evergreen streamers and the lights gave the converted theater a festive glow. A few people lingered, allowing the time before dinner to tick away. Miri did a nice job.  
  
"Hey, Clark," the interim manager greeted. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too," he responded, giving her a friendly hug. "This all looks great." He tried to hide his somber feelings.  
  
"What's wrong, Clark?" she asked.  
  
"It's Lana. I just came from the hospital. She's not there," he responded glumly.  
  
"She checked out last night," she informed him. Seeing his moodiness, she told him, "Have faith, Clark. It'll work out."  
  
"You think so? I just want it to," he revealed.  
  
She smiled. "It's obvious you love her, Clark. Just be honest with her. No more secrets. All right?"  
  
"That's why I went to see her, Miranda. I guess she just doesn't want to see me," he informed her.  
  
"Give her time," Miri reinforced. "Can I still come over later? You know how my step dad is about Christmas."  
  
"Sure. My folks are going to have dinner in an hour. Feel free to come over," he invited.  
  
"I'll be there," she agreed. "Keep your chin up and your heart open, Clark. Remember, it's Christmas."  
  
He nodded, allowing her words to warm him as he left.  
  
****  
  
[Kent Farm-about 2:30]  
  
Clark entered the house and admired the scene in front of him. His mother had spread her special white tablecloth over the kitchen table. Off to the right, the Christmas tree's colored balls and tinsel sparkled in the faint winter sun and its light flickered on and off.  
  
"Hi, Clark," Martha greeted. "Did you see Miranda?"  
  
"She'll be over in a half hour. This all looks great!" he complimented, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She smiled warmly. It's great to see him happy about something. "I think your Dad needs some help in the barn. Is that okay?"  
  
"All right. I'll do that and get myself cleaned up before dinner," he agreed, rushing out the door and over to the barn. When he was in the barn, everything seemed neat and tidy. "What the?"  
  
"Hey, Clark," Jonathan stated while putting his work gloves away. "Can you get a couple of chairs for me out of the loft?"  
  
"Sure," Clark agreed, eyeing him suspiciously. Now what's going on? He hustled up the stairs to do what his father asked. When he stepped into the Fortress, he found Lana sitting there under a comforter waiting for him. "Lana. Hi."  
  
She gazed at him, taking in his every nuance. "Hi yourself, Clark. I need to get something out, okay?"  
  
He sighed and nodded. Here it comes.  
  
She took a deep breath and started, "While I wish you had told me about your abilities sooner, it's okay. I know that your feelings for me are genuine. Granted, it's going to take some time to adjust to the whole 'super-thing' but I'll get there. Is that okay?"  
  
He smiled and took her hands in his own. Helping her to her feet, he told her, "You take all of the time you need. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Walk me over to the window, will you?" she requested. "I want to look out for a minute."  
  
"Okay," he agreed, helping her to the desired place. "It's some view isn't it?" he asked, as they gazed upon the fields below.  
  
"It is," she concurred, putting her arms around his waist. "There's something else you need to see too."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
She motioned with her eyes in an upward direction. "Above your head."  
  
He looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging there and knew that she and his parents had rigged this whole thing. He grinned at her. "And how am I going to get out of this?"  
  
"Who says I'm going to let you out of it?" she retorted humorously. "Right now, I want a kiss."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," he agreed before planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. When they came up for air, he told her, "Merry Christmas, Lana."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Clark. Your honesty and trust are the two best presents that anyone could ask for. Now would you mind giving me a hand down the stairs? Sorry, it's still a little hard for me," she replied, allowing her eyes to sparkle into his.  
  
He smiled, gladly assisting her out of the barn and to the house. There they found his parents, Chloe and Miri waiting for them.  
  
"I see you did that job," Martha teased while setting the turkey on the table.  
  
"He did, Mrs. Kent," Lana noted, giving her boyfriend a nudge.  
  
"I hope this is okay with you, Chloe," Clark worried.  
  
The reporter replied, "Clark, I've moved on. I'm just glad that you and Lana are happy."  
  
"And we'll find a way to help Lex too," Lana vowed.  
  
"I know that," Chloe affirmed. "We all stick together."  
  
"You see, guys? Wishes do come true on Christmas," Miri added while taking out a rolled up sheet of parchment paper tied with a ribbon. "I guess Sarah talked to Byron and they gave you this. Here goes." With that, she started to read the poet's piece.  
  
"Bliss Through Trust December 2003  
  
Throughout my life I didn't trust Those around me Despite their intentions just  
  
Mother and Father did tell Reinforcing my fear Of how Fortune fell Because of Love's single tear  
  
So I wandered Life's road Making many a friend But never sharing my load Alone I would be at the end  
  
My friends, they did protest Out of love, they did ask Wanting only to see my best But only seeing my mask  
  
Finally, it happened It was so sad How Hope's flame dampened Endangering the friendships I had  
  
One friend he was true Guiding me through the rain I did rue Making him insane  
  
His love A feisty blonde fair From her, Fate did shove All but Despair  
  
And my heart My raven haired muse She dealt with Love's dart And my secret's abuse  
  
They left me alone After so much time My heart felt like stone My passion denied  
  
Finally on a snowy plain We discovered trust Sharing our pain While lying in the dust  
  
A bond formed there In that desolate place In the frigid air Reddening my face  
  
My secret caused pain For me and them Pushed on by Shame The issue only I could stem  
  
I opened my heart Gaining their trust A Rubicon we marked I knew them to be just  
  
With the load lifted I can live my life Having repaired the rift I feel without strife  
  
That is the perfect gift To live and love Not worrying about words to sift Only sitting with my raven dove.  
  
THE END"  
  
Lana and Chloe looked at each other and then at Clark. The poem described their exact experience on the dreamscape. More than that, Byron had projected himself into his friend's shoes, anticipating how the other would feel.  
  
"It's okay, Clark," Lana assured him, pecking him on the cheek. "We'll keep your secret safe."  
  
Clark looked at his parents. While he could see that they were uncertain about the others knowing what he could do, they were willing to trust his friends. That's all he could ask for at that point.  
  
And as far as everyone was concerned, that was the greatest Christmas present of all.  
  
THE END  
  
(**I hope you all liked this! Best wishes to everyone. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**) 


End file.
